Psychology of the Force-sensitive individual
by Twin Sun Leader
Summary: "What is the Force to you, Will? - You have read my file, do you really want to make me say it? - I know that your Midi-chlorian level is higher that usual for humans, but low enough that you wouldn't have been considered as a potential padawan by the Jedi Order given the occasion… which is moot at your age and considering the fact that the Jedi are now extinct." A Star Wars fusion


_For sleepy-space-nerd who asked for an Hannibal /Star Wars AU, just because Mads Mikelsen plays Galen Erso... xD_

 _I had a lot of fun writing it and wondering who would Hannibal and Will would be in a Star Wars fusion... Thue answer turns out to be: very much themselves, only with added Force-sensitivity for Will... (as for Hannibal... who knows? ^^)_

 _However I'm not a native writer and I didn't find a beta for this one, so if you spot any mistake, don't hesitate to let me know! All constructive comments are always very welcome._

* * *

 **Psychology of the Force-sensitive individual**

"Will, please sit down."

Will scowls at the man and lean on the arm of the chair, looks around him at the high windows opening south toward the canal, at the richly embroidered drapes with Calamari patterns muting the afternoon light; at the moving artwork on one of the walls, a view of a beautiful city over a waterfall… His eyes finally rest on a bronze cast behind the left shoulder of Doctor Lecter, standing at his desk, fiddling with the heat settings of the room.

People he get nothing from are few in between, especially among humans… but like the first time he met him in Jack's office, Hannibal is a perfect blank, no stray thoughts, not even a hint of the low level mental haze that usually follows sentient beings and gives him headaches when he spends too much time in crowded places… The man could as well be a Togorien. The quiet is actually quite soothing though, but he finds the doctor much too smug to let him know that without a fight.

"I don't want to be here.

\- You don't have to be, now that Jack will let you back on the field, point Hannibal, maddeningly composed. And yet, here you are. The idea of a conversation with me must not be so distasteful after all… What is the Force to you, Will?

\- You have read my file, do you really want to make me say it?

\- I know that your Midi-chlorian level is higher that usual for humans, but low enough that you wouldn't have been considered as a potential padawan by the Jedi Order given the occasion… which is moot at your age and considering the fact that the Jedi are now extinct, but an interesting starting point nonetheless. And I also know that what your mind can do is unheard of in many species, even among those with strong psychic abilities. Reading the livings is one thing… and sinking into the minds of the deads is quite another.

\- If you ask me how it makes me feel, I'm out of here.

Hannibal smiles that thin smile and walks from behind the desk to sit in front of him.

\- Would you rather have me ask what it felt to be so close from Garret Jacob Hobbs when he died? When you killed him?

\- I had no choice.

\- I know, and it wasn't the first time either that you were near a dying person…But witnessing and being the cause are two different things, even more so with your mind.

It's true of course, but Will is not ready to say it out loud, even to Hannibal… And once more the man seems to pick on his mood without prompting.

\- Maybe a change of subject is in order, then. How do you find Grizmallt?

Easier indeed, and Will finds himself answering without hesitation.

\- I like it better than Coruscant. Less people, more space, more nature. I like how the planet still has free flowing rivers… And I adopted a couple of dokriks. But you aren't from Grizmallt either, aren't you Dr Lecter? If this is to be a conversation, then I can ask questions as well.

\- Of course you can, and I shall endeavour to answer. I did my Alma Mater on Naboo, then spent a few years on Hosnia Prime as a surgeon. But there is bacta, and medical droids… Tending to minds is much more rewarding… and there is a need of trained professionals, now that there is no one left to guide and help people who can feel the Force.

\- That's not true, there are…sects, meditation specialists…

\- Did meditation help?

Will shrugs.

\- Some. But… they didn't get it, how it is. It's not about feeling the life in all things, or I don't know, connecting to the pulsing heart of the galaxy… not for me.

\- If the Force is in life, then it is in death as well. The corridors of the mind can be dark…

\- And full of terrible things, says Will, watching Garett Jacob Hobbs standing near the window, not the pale see-through blue of Force-ghosts described in surviving jedi records, but a physical presence, only as quiet as Hannibal is to his mind.

\- Both tremendous and dreadful.

For the first time of the evening Will faces Hannibal fully, meet his eyes.

\- Yes. Both."


End file.
